sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Minions are Forever II
Minions are Forever II continues the story from Minions are Forever and deals with the group's break with the Minion Master. Synopsis The story begins with Sasha, Sam, and ZOHAS returning to the Minion Master HQ, with Sasha recapping the previous story's events. Upon arrival they find a large contingent of troops from rival organizations there waiting for them. Fortunately they are there to join the Minion Master thanks to a massive propaganda campaign from Bestseid. He detains the group and reveals that after they used him to gain access to NoFun's labs he came to the Minion Master and offered his services to him. Sasha is delighted that they have more help, and asks him to help mobilize a rescue for Torg, which he flatly denies. He says that as payback for what they have done to him he will keep them imprisoned (with anti-vampire measures against Sam) until he decides to shrink them and make them do P.R. work for him. When Sasha points out that with the Minion Master's many enemies, Bestseid won't be able to keep handing out advertisements, he claims that the threat of bad P.R. will keep the others at bay. He believes that the possibility of having a P.R. attack against them will keep Crushestro and NoFun at bay. Meanwhile back at NoFun's labs Crushestro is preparing to torture Torg for the whereabouts of the Minion Master's base. NoFun interrupts and demands crates of weapons from Crushestro in exchange for delivering Torg. Crushestro gets into an argument with him, claiming that a partnership between the two would be far more profitable, and asserting that Minion Master was working with Hereti-Corp, as after the minions tore down an organization H-C would arrive to buy out the remains. Torg, unnoticed begins to flee, but is stopped by the arrival of NoFun employees mutated by the squid-on-a-stick. The mutants subdue and transform Lau, who then turns to Dr. NoFun and begs him to join them, claiming that they need a leader and that the mutation could cure him of his many frailties. NoFun agrees and becomes a horrendous cobra-esque figure-only to fall victim to his human complications, which were not cured by the change. He attacks Crushestro, biting him on the arms, however Crushestro crushes his head. Crushestro then negotiates with Lau, who assumes control of NoFun Corp and promises a partnership with Crushestro. He leaves, re-christening the mutants the 'Dim-Sum Henchmen of Pang'. Crushestro prepares to resume torturing Torg, only to receive a text message showing Bestseid's advertisement. Crushestro is delighted and prepares to finish off Torg, only to pass out from the wounds on his arms. Crushestro awakes to see Torg holding a gun on him, claiming to have been going through the files on his phone for the past seven hours. (actually he was playing videogames) He then tells Crushestro that the theory about Minion Master working for Hereti-Corp has convinced him to turn on his former boss. He gives the gun back to Crushestro and says that he will now work for him. Crushestro agrees and they leave the country, returning to America under the guise of disgruntled minions from the Boutique of Villainy, an organization run by Chestro. They successfully subdue the Minion Master's guards and assume their uniforms. While exploring the base, they discover that the Minion Master has been detained, and Bestseid -who is now fully in charge- has been giving away an opportunity to be 'boss for a day' to random minions via lottery. Meanwhile Bestseid taunts a chained-up Minion Master, and introduces him to Jane, ZHOAS who has been regenerated. The Minion Master is horrified to learn that Bestseid has been feeding her miniaturized minions, which are slowly regenerating her. The Minion Master is horrified to learn this, as are Torg and Crushestro, who piece it together after looking at the personnel rosters. Torg and Crushestro find Sam, Sasha, and Kiki, and free them. Sasha is very unnerved at all of the unexpected turns so far. A fake Minion Master, different from the one before, arrives but appears to just be passing through. Torg makes a stupid remark and the impostor starts shooting at them. he gunfire attracts Bestseid, who shoots the woman's helmet, revealing her to be Izzy, who is Minion Master's sister. In the ensuing gunfight Bestseid escapes and Jane is shot in the head. She survives, but her new-found intellect is lost. Izzy finds the trapdoor that Bestseid used to get away, commenting that she had to offer data about Oasis in their databases to Hereti-Corp in order to get away free. Torg is horrified to hear this, and orders his group to pack up and leave immediately. He and Crushestro follow Izzy and find her brother, really named Anthony, in a giant cage here he is being menaced by Bestseid's shrink ray. Crushestro throws Izzy into the cage with Anthony and charges the control room with Crushestro in it. Torg manages to lock them both out of the control booth and orders Crushestro to leave Bestseid alone and to go. He reveals that he sent Monicruel to NoFun's facility and that she cannot be called back. Crushestro is furious, and shoots Bestseid before running out. Torg releases the two from their prison and plans on playing with the shrink ray. In the base above ground the minions have gone on a rampage, thinking that they will 'loot the base in the name of the Minion Master'. They make it to the med-bay and manage to stabilize Anthony. (who had taken a bullet in the fight with Bestseid) They also strike a deal With Hereti-Corp to leave the base. Meanwhile Torg regroups with Sam and Sasha and they flee the base as well, casting off their old identities as minions. Torg realizes how fruitless his pursuits in the name of the Minion Master have been and that he has been distracted from getting Riff and Zoë back. Sam arrives and urges that they leave immediately. Later he reveals that he is worried about the vampires hunting him finding him and Sasha. They take a van back to Torg's old apartment. There, an old friend is waiting for them: Bun-Bun. A separate strip shows Crushestro boarding a plane, intending to go straight to NoFun's base to save Monicruel, only to find her there on the plane. It is revealed that Torg actually told Monicruel to meet Crushestro on his plane so they could run away together, and had her keep quiet about it so Chestro couldn't interfere. He promises to make it up to her for keeping her waiting so long.